


Making History

by Reijiskitten



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, F/M, Making History, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: Ruka doesn't realize she left her mark on Japan's history when she fights in the battle, but Okita can't help but poke fun at her.





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hakuouki, nor do I make any money off of it.

Bloodshed was everywhere. Bodies laying all over the ground, unmoving, cold, rigid. Death was in the air, but it was nothing that she could do. With her long red hair tied back, changed into Western-styled clothing and using his sword, Ruka had to fight. Her lovers were gone, but she had her family, her children, and grandchildren who needed a better world, a better life. Granted she hadn't fought in years, none the less, she would.   
She got into stance once again, seeing another round of those new furies running towards them, blindly running to their own death against their wills. With Saitou to her left, and Tamako to her right, they nearly had it all covered. The nearly disbanded Shinsengumi was hardly a match anymore. They were at an all time disadvantage, but she still would fight. She stared up at them, nearly faceless warriors, breathing heavy herself. Yes she was a woman, no she wasn't in the Shinsengumi, but with a dead lover and two children in it, she would fight.   
She hacked, sliced and diced her way through the army, unable to check on her son and his lover, unable to hear or tell where they were. For a moment, Ruka thought they were overpowered until a flash of a sword she knew well was in front of her, then a man.  
"What are you thinking, Ruka?"  
Shocked, surprised, she cried out, "Y-You're dead!"  
Hijikata only smiled, that demonic smile he was noted for, "Hitomi's on her way. As is Hayato and Sachiko."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Keep an eye out for Harada and Nagakura." He passed by her.  
"Harada is dead..." Ruka said with gritted teeth.  
Once more she saw that smile, then turned to continue fighting.

What had once been absolutely impossible, was possible. Ruka watched over her, watching as she interacted with her son. Subarou had only been a child when his parents died, yet here they were once again. Someone soon was standing next to her.  
"You know, she told me earlier that we take life for granted, every single day."  
"We do, Souji."  
"I can't deny it either. We really do."  
Ruka smiled, closing her eyes, "It's weird...even though I know the medicine healed yours and hers incurable disease...I keep expecting you to cough until there's blood."  
Okita sadly smiled, then looked down, "Everyone does. Saki was so scared Kokoro would die in front of her again."  
Ruka leaned her head on his shoulder, letting his arm wrapped around her, "Hey, quick question Ruka."  
"What is it?"  
"Who was the red haired woman with my sword in eighteen sixty-eight?"  
Her eyes flew open. How did he know!?  
"I hear about it now and then, about how a red haired woman was using what appeared to be the first captain's sword in the battle, but she disappeared, never to be seen again. Both Tamako and Saitou have put the claims to rest saying it must have been a spirit or mine, but...I don't have red hair, Ruka."  
She didn't look up at him, she knew exactly what he was getting at.  
"It was you."  
She shut her eyes, gritting her teeth. She had never planned to ever let him know.  
"Yes..."  
He smiled, "Well, in that case, a woman fighting, that makes history."  
"...Kia was in the Shinsengumi...how would I make history?"  
"Kia was also a bona fide Onna-Bugeisha. You aren't."  
"How does that work then?"  
"You would expect a woman as a samurai to fight, yes, but one who isn't? That's why."  
"We'll never hear about this again."

"Never going to hear about it again?"  
Ruka looked up from the paper she was grading to peer at her supposed student, and lover, Souji Okita.   
"Hear about what now?"  
Okita smirked, placing a paper down in front of her. As she read through, her eyes widened. A web page had been printed out ad handed to her, a page about a red haired woman wielding the sword of the first division captain of the Shinsengumi in the final battle.   
"How..."  
"It's been over a century, and you're still being talked about as this, well, take a look." He pointed to a specific sentence.  
"...Oh, I'm a ghost now am I?"  
He laughed, nearly falling to the floor in glee. Ruka stood up, peering down at him as he got himself back under control, "I'm sorry, but you did say this wouldn't go, and it did. You're well known."  
"Not known enough, a spirit is probably the close they'll ever come to know I'm not human, or you."  
"What's going on now?" Kokoro asked, standing next to her adult son, both looking on.  
Ruka just pointed at the paper, and both Subarou and Kokoro held their hands up, leaving before they were pulled into it.  
"I'm sorry, I just find it amusing."  
"Souji, you found killing amusing.."  
He smiled at her but left her shaking her head. He made it as far as the door before tapping his fingers, then looking at her over her shoulder, "You really did make history, you helped us. Honestly, yeah, we lost, but you helped just that much."  
"I didn't make history, I only fought because the children needed a better world."  
"I know. Still."  
"Souji go away."


End file.
